


Well, That Was Unexpected

by DeathByJumpingFrenchman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Eventual Broadway, Eventual Off-Broadway, F/M, Female Reader, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm so so sorry, Interviews, M/M, Other, Reader is impressive and I am not, Reader-Insert, Stage Manager - Freeform, costumer, workshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByJumpingFrenchman/pseuds/DeathByJumpingFrenchman
Summary: You didn’t know what to think. Well, that’s a lie. You were delighted. Beyond delighted, actually. There was no word that could describe what you were feeling. Except shock. You were primarily shocked. And grateful. Really, you owed this all to Groff.-Due to a friend in the cast and a need of a few key crew members, you are being interviewed for the roll of Hamilton costumer and/or stage manager. Now if only you could get over the awkward crush you're developing on the show's creator.Update Frequency: Hahahahaha what's an update?





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did just write a Lin/Reader fanfic opening. Yes, I do regret my life.  
> A few things I should probably clear up:  
> -This was inspired by But You're You by eliamartell but it follows a totally different path plot-wise.  
> -Lin and his wife are actually really cute together, so if you want to think of the reader as her, be my guest.  
> -The reader is around Groff's age, so I'm stretching a bit to make workshopping start in 2014 and the reader 29-ish. Age doesn't have a big factor in the story.  
> -LET'S ADDRESS THE ELEPHANT IN THE WEB PAGE: I am aware King George III was originated by Brian d'Arcy James. I've taken artistic liberties and thrown that out the window. Don't worry, I love Brian d'Arcy James, I just wanted Groff as the best friend. I sincerely apologize.  
> -Lams is a tag because the reader insert is gonna ship it, but it's not really that big of a deal.

 

You didn’t know what to think.

Well, that’s a lie. You were delighted. Beyond delighted, actually. There was no word that could describe what you were feeling. Except shock. You were primarily shocked. And grateful. Really, you owed this all to Groff.

Yes, Jonathan Groff, that Groff. Your best friend. Once upon a time, when you were young, naive, and full of optimism, you had gotten dumped by a shitty sophomore. You, being a freshman and not used to the real world, couldn’t open your dorm door, and thus spent the whole night crying outside of it, waiting for your roommate.

Well, it turned out it wasn’t exactly _your_ door. And that’s how you met your best friend. He asked if you wanted to talk about it, you said no, and you spent the night throwing popcorn at cheesy sit-coms.

But that’s a story for another fanfiction.

Your real story began five days ago.

**Five Days Ago in a Tiny Dinner Theatre or Wherever People do Workshops**

“Okay people, we still don’t have a costume designer or a stage maneger, and in three weeks we start run-throughs.” Lin-Manuel Miranda said, sitting down, his face in his hands.

There was silence for a few moments. Everyone knew how crucial both rolls were and how absolutely fucked they were without them.

“Oh!” Groff excaimed, hitting himself on the head. “My best friend from college double majored in technical theatre and fashion design!” Everyone groaned at the mention of Groff’s “best friend from college”.

He was always bringing you up, talking about how amazing you are, telling stories about how you accidentally jumped off a roof- _that was one time, okay!_ -but, seeing as he was Jonathan Groff, the cast and crew were unsure if you even existed.

“If you can get your ‘best friend from college’ down here in a week I’ll interview her.” Lin said tiredly, and Jonathan had rushed off to call you.

You, of course, were elated.

“What do you mean Lin-Manuel Miranda, the same man who created In the Heights, needs a stage manager and a costume designer?!” You had all but screamed.

“Exactly that.” Jon said smugly.

“Yeah right.”

“No, I’m serious! If you can get here within the week you’ll get an interview. And then we can work together and go out for lunch and go shopping and-“

“Yes, okay, I’ll come down!" You laughed, cutting him off. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you’d missed your best friend. And the chance to work on a new up and coming show? It was a new step on your life you hoped you were ready to take.

It was now the day of your interview and you were sitting outside the small theatre Groff had given you the address of. Steeling your nerves, you got out of the car, and walked up to the doors.

You walked inside, down a hallway, and turned left, following the sounds of laughter and…singing? You quickly found a door that was slightly ajar and, butterflies flapping violently in your stomach, you opened it. The singing and laughing stopped quickly as it loudly creaked open.

There was silence for a moment before Jonathan jumped up.

“AAAAAAH!” He yelled, barreling at you, hugging you, picking you up and spinning around in a circle. You laughed despite yourself.

“Put me down Groff!” You said, your smile ruining your grumpy exterior.

“I missed you so much! We have to go ice skating, and get hot dogs, and go to Central Park, and the Empire State Building, and we have to go see Santa at Macy’s and-“

“Jon!” You cut him off. “Clam down, I just got here. I’m sure we’ll be able to squeeze all that in later.” It was then you remembered you were standing in a room filled with other people. You nudged Jonathan.

“Oh! Guys, this is my best friend from college!” He exclaimed. Their jaws dropped unanimously.

“She exists?” Lin finally managed to squeak out.

“What? Of course I exist! Jon, what have you been telling them about me?” You asked.

“Only the truth! They didn’t believe me.” He pouted.

“Stop pouting. I doubt I’d believe you either.” You said, rolling your eyes and adding, "I'm just so amazing it's inconceivable." with a wink in no particular direction (so it was probably Lin. Like. If we're being honest it was towards Lin). 

“Okay, so you’re here for the interview, right?” Lin said, breaking everyone from their daze.

“Yeah, that is if you weren’t just humoring Jon’s possible mental issues.” You responded, causing him to chuckle.

“Of course not! We need a stage manager and a costumer still, which one would you like to interview for?” He asked.

“Oh! Groff mentioned you needed both so I brought credential things for each.” You responded.

“Great! How about I just interview you for both and we'll decide later?” He asked. You didn't know what exactly he meant with his vague phasing but you got the idea that was for a reason. 

“Sure.” You said, and you tried to ignore the warm feeling in your stomach that came about when he smiled softly at you.

He lead you over to a connecting room, which had been turned into a makeshift office. You sat down across from each other.

“So, do you have any past costume designs from shows you’ve done?” He inquired.

You reached into your bag, pulled out a folder, and extracted a stack of papers paper-clipped together.

As he began to look through them you started to talk.

“I was put in charge of costuming for most of our college shows after sophomore year, so there are some sketches and finished images in there from various shows over the years, as well as some patterns and fabric samples.” His eyes got steadily wider and wider as he looked at the work.

“Oh my god.” He breathed. “This is all really good. Like, really, really good.”

You blushed.

“Thank you so much!”

“Of course! So, I’m convinced you've got the talent. How about the show? Did Jon give you a brief summary?” He asked.

“I mean, if you consider him gushing for hours on end about every aspect of the show so far a ‘brief summary’, yes.” You responded honestly. Lin snorted.

“That’s like, so Jonathan. Costume wise, what vision do you have for the show?” This surprised you. It’s unusual the creator took the costumers ideas from the very beginning of the process.

“Well, from what I can tell, one of the most striking elements of the show is the blending of old and new. It’s rap, but it’s the founding fathers. Ham’s a 200 year old white dude, being played by the son of a Puerto-Rican immigrant. So, I feel like the costumes aren’t something to nessisarily add to one component or the other, but they need to keep the balance. It could be done with modern street clothes, or 18th century coats and dresses, and it’s really a matter of deciding what balances best with the other elements of the show.” You ended your rant and were surprised at yourself. You didn’t even have the job yet and you already cared about the show. Lin’s eyes were wide as saucers now and you were worried you had done something wrong.

“That was…” He started. “Oh my god.”

“I’m… going to assume thats a good thing?” You said uncertainly.

“It’s a good thing.” He confirmed. “So, I guess we should go into the stage manager interview. Have you ever been a stage manager before?” He asked.

“It’s actually what I’ve been doing since I left college, some community theatre shows, some stuff in child and teen theatre.” You told him, trying not to get lost in his warm brown eyes, because you were scared of how many more clichés you would find in them.

“Wow. Was it stressful?” Lin said, leaning forward, seeming strangely… genuine? You weren’t used to that.

“What, trying to keep fifty high schoolers quiet backstage? Extremely.” You laugh, your interview turning into more of a ‘get to know Lin’ session.

“I’m guessing you like theatre though?" Lin leaned forward. "Like theatre?" You laughed. "Theatre's my life. In college, there was no sleep. There was theatre. The was no food. There was theatre. I had no life. It was theatre." You send your rant slightly embarrassed, until you heard Lin laugh louder than he had when you had both been making fun of Groff.

"That's great. There aren't enough theatre geeks out there." He said.

"I know! In high school too, there was a group of us who were deemed 'The Theatre Kids' and we thought we were the shit. Looking back there were, what, five of us? The arts are sorely underrepresented in schools." You began to get riled up.

"Yes! We need more arts education, better arts teachers, more funding!" Lin replied.

"You know, when Hamilton takes off you should totally speak out about it. People would have to listen to the created of 'Broadway’s greatest musical’.” You say, desperately hoping it doesn’t come off as flirting.

“Broadway’s greatest musical, flop worthy of The Producers...” Lin held up his hands in a mock-scale and shrugged, hiding a tinge of vulnerability, his voice trailing off.

“No! From what Groffs told me it’s better than anything he’s ever been a part of. It’s gotta be good to beat that time he did an interpretive dance about the Emu war wikipedia article that’s become a meme.” You reassured.

At this, Lin burst out laughing. It was, quite frankly, really fucking loud.

“Oh my-“ he gasped out, “Oh my god!” You found yourself scarily pleased at the sound of his laugh, and you tried not to commit it to memory.

“I’m afraid this has gotten off the topic of the interview.” You said apologetically.

“It’s good to get to know someone before they join the team.” Lin said as he simply waved your concern aside.

“So… how does this work?” You asked, suddenly nervous. You’d gotten strangely attached to the show (and only the show, not the creator, stop thinking whatever you’re thinking).

"Tommy, Lacamoire, Andy and I have a secret meeting where we make evil plans.” Lin said, rubbing his hands together with an evil smirk that did not make you feel funny, not at all. “So, basically I’ll call them in and gush about how amazing you are.”

You laughed. “I’ll go hang with Groff while you have this 'secret meeting’.” You said, trowing in a smirk of your own, and telling yourself you had made it up when he faltered for a second.

He smiled and followed you out, calling his core-team back to talk.

You walked over to where Jon was standing and poked him. He turned around, mildly annoyed, but smiled as soon as he saw you.

“How’d it go?” He all but screamed.

“I hope it went well.” You shrug.

“‘Well’?” A woman with dark curly hair snorted. “I haven’t heard him laugh that loud in a month. I wouldn’t be surprised if he recasts you as Hamilton.” You stifled a laugh at the thought. “I’m Jasmine by the way, but you can call me Jazzy.”

“Hey, nice to meet you! I’m not so sure about that, I was just telling him about the Emu thing.” You said, enjoying how Groff’s face slowly drained of color.

“Oh god. I can’t believe you remember that.” He said, slightly panicked.

You smirked. “Remember it? I have it saved on three different devices!” You said.

“Do I even want to know?” Asked Jazzy.

“Yes.”

“NO!”

Were your and Groff’s responses respectively.

“I’ll keep it locked up in my phone.” Jon breathed a sigh of relief. “For blackmail.” Groff cried out helplessly, and the cast erupted into laughter.

“You know newbie? I think you’re gonna like it here.” Said a guy you would soon be introduced to as Anthony. You smiled, a sense of community washing over you.

“I certainly hope so.”


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that Lin has the worst taste in ramen and have anxiety. 
> 
> AKA the chapter I wrote in an hour because i prOMISED A FRIDAY UPDATE AND IT'S 12:09 AM I'M SO SORRY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. WhoOPS. It's technically Saturday morning. I'M SO SORRY. Also, I edited this late at night, I sincerely apologize. 
> 
> Also, I found more inaccuracies in my plot, such as the fact that only three of the original cast members were part of workshops but we're gonna ignore that because we all love them and refuse to let them go.
> 
> bUT, I have nearly all the chapters planned. See end notes for more about tHAT shit show.

 

Creating a new show isn’t easy. Creating a new that sounds highly impossible is improbable.

 

Lin knew that, he was living through that, and he loved everyone on his team, but lately, he had been feeling the absence of a few key roles more prominently. It was difficult to find a star customer when you have a one-hit-wonder and an idea that was only being held up by those around you.

 

So Lin had asked around, asked some people from In The Heights, asked everyone he could find if they knew of a star costumer. And yes, he’d gotten interviews, he’d gotten tons of them, but none of them quite clicked. Everyone expected to be welcomed into a show that already had a set script, and when they found out how much their input would mean, how much they would be giving to the show, how collaborative of a show it was, Lin could tell it wouldn’t be working out.

 

That’s when you walked into his life.

 

He had not been expecting you. No, the angel who walked into his workshop teasing Jonathan Groff while keeping up with his frantic energy and asking about not one, but two interviews was certainly a surprise. A good one though.

 

The interview had what others had lacked; passion. You seemed to care about the show, understand the delicate balance Lin was trying to uphold, and, well… damn, were you easy to get along with. You made him laugh, and look on with awe, and (from what he had caught of your interactions with the cast as he went to get his core team) meshed with the cast and crew like you had been there the whole time.

 

In short, you were perfect.

 

When Tommy had asked what he thought, Lin had replied,

 

“I’d think I was dreaming if it wasn’t for the fact that I wouldn’t be able to create someone so _perfect_.” There was a brief pause of awkward silence. “For the jobs.”

 

“Jobs? As in plural?” Lacamoire asked.

 

Lin had blushed and began to explain.

 ---

Now, you were anxiously awaiting your fate, being lead around the space, despite your protests of not even having the job yet.

 

“It’s a very small space but we make good use of it. Where we are right now is the meeting room, which also doubles as a dance studio. It’s where we discuss and share new ideas and ways to make numbers better,” said Phillipa, who had insisted you call her Pippa.

 

You nodded, your nerves preventing you from speaking. It was fine to be bantering back and forth with the cast, but talking about the room where the magic happens? Alongside people brimming with talent? Nope, not doing the greatest job in calming you down.

 

“You nervous?” Jon asked, wrapping an arm around you.

 

You shrugged.

 

“Just a bit anxious. I’m always like this after interviews,” you lied, and you could tell he didn’t quite believe you.

 

“Okay,” he said, deciding not to push the subject, much to your relief.

 

“And, over here is another studio, it’s a bit more formal, we use it for more of the warm up and vocal room.” Pippa said, leading you to a door and opening it. Inside was a room about the same size as the last with a piano off to one side and mirrors on one wall. You assumed the wall opposite was one of windows that was currently covered up by closed blinds.

 

You followed Pippa as she walked out of the room.

 

“Over here we have-"

 

“This is the break room!” Jonathan said, cutting Pippa off as he flipped the light switch, revealing a room with some worn sofas, a soft carpet with loose board game pieces lying around, and a mini fridge. You loved it instantly. Pippa glared at Groff and continued talking as you tried to smother your laughter.

 

“It’s where we eat lunch and chill if we’re not doing anything. It’s not much, but it works.” She said, glancing at you, almost as if she wanted your opinion. You were startled as you realized she did.

 

“I love it.” You said, genuine. Jonathan squealed and grabbed your hand, bringing you in to show you every little detail of the room, and as he ranted about the absolutely disgusting brand of ramen- _it has carrots! Dried carrots!_ -Lin had stocked up in one cabinet, you felt your anxiety drain away from you.

 

When you heard Lin’s door open and the meeting room go silent, it came running back.

 

You walked outside of the room, preparing yourself for the worst. It would be okay if you didn’t get it, you still had Jonathan here, you could still spend all week with him, maybe look for another job in New York City. If Rachel, a 2D sitcom character could do it on Friends, why couldn’t you?

 

Lin looked at you and you felt your fear high up in your throat as he softly called your name, did he call it softly? Maybe your ears are getting weaker, maybe you don’t want to be walking towards his office but you are, maybe you don’t know why you care so much about this job as you sit in the chair across from Lin’s desk, maybe, as he smiles at you, his eyes crinkling in the corners, you do, maybe-

 

“We’d like to offer you the job of both costumer and stage manager.”

 

Wait. What?

 

“Wait. What?” Sometimes, you just had such a way with words.

 

“I know it sounds crazy, but Lin was so impressed with your vision of the show and understanding of it, he felt like it’d be crazy to only put you on costumes, when you could be up in the action as stage manager.” Andy explained as Tommy and Lacamoire smirked to each other in a way that, if you weren’t so flabbergasted, would have come across as strange.

 

“And we understand the workload would be huge, we’re willing to help in any way possible, I’d just love to be able to have another person to go to on my creative staff, and you have a really great connection to the show already, and-“ You decided to put Lin out of his miserable rambling.

 

“I’ll do it.” Three words, and yet they were the start of something worth so much more.

 

“And don’t feel like you have-wait. You’ll do it?” Lin asked, looking up at you in a hopeful way that _did not make your heart jump and feel funny, not at all._

 

“Yes.” You said, finally smiling, letting it obscure your whole face. You shook hands with Tommy, Andy, and Lacamoire, trying to keep your cool. As you stood to shake hands with Lin, who was also standing, he pulled you into a hug and said,

 

“Welcome to the family.”

 

You subtly hid your face in his shoulder to disguise your blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is a pretty interactive fic (reader insert anyone), I've decided to enlist in the help of you, noble reader. Are there any headcannons you'd like to see?  
> Here's a list of things I want ya'll to have some sort of say in. They may seem random now but they'll make sense later. Comment any input you'd like to have. :)  
> -What is A.Ham's cutest letter ever written?  
> -What is a movie musical they could all watch that would have a duet Lin and the reader could sing?  
> -Is singing/dancing a thing the reader should come in and surprise them all with?  
> -Is it okay if the reader is In The Heights trash?  
> -Who should make the first move?  
> -When should the first move be made?  
> -Literally just comment what you want to see


	3. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions happen, tweets are tweeted, and notes are made. Also flirting. Lot's of flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thanks so much for sticking around despite the fact I broke all my rules as a writer by posting an authors note last night instead of a chapter. To those of you who read this chapter not knowing about the soon to be deleted authors note, thank god not everyone saw me fuck up. Despite the fact that I'm stating it right now. Shit.

To say people were shocked at learning you were to be both stage manager and costumer was an understatement.

“She’s both?!” Pippa had asked, a smile sneaking onto her face, and the rest of the team cheered.

Groff, however, went into protective best friend mode.

“What? Are you sure? I don’t want you to be this pressured!” He had exclaimed, and only shut up when you sent a glare his way.

“Jonathan, I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself.” You had said, and you almost regretted it when he squealed so loud you had to cover your ears and wrapped you in a tight hug.

“Jon… air!” You gasped and his grip loosened.

“This means you’re gonna live here! And we’re gonna work together! Oh, we have to go apartment shopping for you, and of course we'll go to Ikea for furniture, because what idiots would go anywhere else, and we'll have sleepovers, and get dinner, and it’s gonna be so great!” You sighed.

“Yes Jon, but slow down. We have plenty of time.” You said, smiling. You considered your next move for a moment, before stepping forward and hugging him lightly. “But it is good to see you.”

“All right, so work hours are 8:00 to 5:00, tomorrow we’ll get some paperwork for you to sign.” Lin said, making eye contact with you.

“Sounds great!” It really did, sound great that is. You were genuinely happy. Well, more than that. Your cheeks hurt from smiling.

“I’d suggest going out for drinks to celebrate this new addition, but I assume you’ll be tired from traveling?” Asked a man with curly hair. Daveed, your brain foggily substituted.

You stifled a yawn, surprised at the weariness you felt creeping up upon you.

“You’re crashing at my place.” Groff announced.

You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah Jon, that’s why you mailed me a key and gave me the code to your apartment building.” You scoffed, trying desperately to stop from melting as Lin laughed at the joke.

“I assume your stuff is already there?” Jonathan said, embarrassment evident upon his face.

You nod, say goodbye to the cast, and walk outside with Jon.

“Holy shit.” You said as you let it sink in.

“I know!” Groff replied.

“Holy shit.” You repeated.

“I know!” He squealed back.

“This is just… how did this even happen? Yesterday I’m looking for jobs in community theatre, today I got hired by a Broadway artist.” You tried to hide the admiration in your voice, but Jon’s self satisfied smirk told you you didn’t do as well as you had hoped.

“Oh yeah, it’s a pretty big deal, being hired by a 'hot Broadway artist’.” Jon mocked in a high pitched voice.

“Shut up, I never said he was hot!” You said, getting in the car. Luckily, he dropped it.

“So, I’m assuming you’re gonna get the lowdown of the show tomorrow, but I should warn you. Lin’s pretty desperate to get the costumes right, and so I’m really sorry if he gets a little crazy.” Groff said through yawns.

“Let’s worry about it in the morning, you seem tired.” You said.

“Believe me, after tomorrow, you’ll be exhausted.” He said and you smiled.

 _I can’t wait._  
—  
You woke up the next day a bit hazy, still recovering from your dream.

It had been strange, and you were sure a certain long haired man had played a part in it, but it was blurry. All you could remember was the overall contentedness of the dream, this being a stark contrast to the ones you had been having for months now. It was nice not to wake feeling disappointment for something you can’t even remember.

After getting up, hopping in the shower (where you _did not_ sing Disney songs, no not at all) and getting dressed, you found Jonathan sitting at his kitchen counter, laughing at something on his phone.

“What’ca laughing at?” You asked, getting a cup of water from the sink.

“The internet found you.” He responded, and you choked on your water.

“What?” You asked, dumbfounded, as he slid his phone across the counter to you.

On the screen was Lin’s twitter where the latest post read, “Yo! Welcome the absolutely awe-inspiring @insert-personal-inside-joke-here to the Hamilton family!”. Smiling, you looked up at Groff, confused.

“Why are you laughing about this?” You asked.

“Look at the comments.” He snorted, and your stomach dropped.

In the comments there was a very active battle going on between… Lin and Anthony?

“What the fuck? Are they arguing about my favorite color?” You asked, incredulous.

"Yep. Ant’s totally convinced it’s red because you have 'fire in your soul’ and Lin thinks it’s either yellow or blue.” Jon looked like he didn’t know weather to be annoyed or amused and you were in the same boat.

Picking up your phone, you quickly logged into Twitter, ignoring the burst of new followers.

“It’s green.” You typed, putting an end to the feud.

(You desperately tried to ignore the fact that Lin was almost right and had actual reasons that included lots of words like ‘mystery’ and ‘soul’ and ‘kind’. You tried harder to ignore how completely giddy that made you feel.)

  
\----

 

You pulled up to the same building as yesterday and looked nervously over at Jon, who in turn rolled his eyes.

“Lin already loves you, you have no reason to worry.” Jon’s wording certainly didn’t help the situation.

“It’s not Lin I’m worried about,” at least not in the way you’re thinking, “It’s everyone else!” Everyone else and also Lin because damn, those eyes. “It’s always hard for me to adapt to new social situations.” Especially ones pertaining to some of the most talented people in the world.

Jon just sighed, pulling you into a side hug.

“Tell me if you need me to beat anyone up.” He said, puffing out his chest in a way that would have made you laugh if your chest wasn’t getting so damn tight, and if you could hear above the roaring in your ears, and if the world wasn’t spinning like a fast heartbeat, your fast heartbeat, propelling you forward, propelling you into-

“Oh thank god!” You were brought back to reality as Lin ambushed you, slinging an arm around your shoulders as soon as you walked through the door. “I was beginning to think you were a dream.” He continued with a wink.

“Considering the fact that Jon is now out of milk and eggs, I’d say I’m more of a nightmare.” You shot back, anxiety leaving your body.

Ignoring the noise of protest Groff made, Lin laughed. You really needed to stop finding his laugh sexy as hell.

“She’s got you there buddy, you almost never go shopping.” He responded, “Come on, we’ll get that paperwork signed.” He said, leading you to his office, and you stifled a giggle as you heard Jonathan grumbling behind you.

“Invite your college best friend to your apartment, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. She won’t eat you out of house and home, they said.”

  
\---

  
“So, I just need your equity card info and for you to sign here and we’re all set.” Said Lin. “Welcome to the official Hamilton Family.”

You did as he said, all the while smiling so big you were surprised your cheeks were still intact.

“Done.” You announced, taking your copy of the contract and putting it in your purse.

Lin offered you his hand to help you up and you would’ve liked to think he held on a second longer than was absolutely necessary.

You walked outside and again were met with beaming grins. Jonathan even cheered.

“So,” Lin started, clapping his hands together. “Today is just going to be a review day, we’ll show you what we have done, feel free to take notes and give any corrections, the songs are anything but done, and hopefully it’ll give you a solid idea of how to work the costumes. Now, learning the show is just something that’ll take time so don’t worry about the stage managing aspects just yet.” You nodded along with Lin, glad you brought a notebook with you, and asked about what they had already.

“There are lot's of obvious blanks, numbers that I know need to happen but are still just scribbles in a notebook. More of the act one songs are done than the act two, but most of the important ones are there. We’ll get there.” Lin responded, smiling at you.

“Alright, let’s get started.” Said Tommy as he waved you over to sit next to him on a couple of chairs that had been stationed in front of the cast.

“Opening in three minutes!” Lin called out to the cast who began going over their choreography.

“So this first song is basically just the introduction, it crams 19 years of Hamilton’s life into a few verses, told by his friends and enemies.” Tommy explained.

“And some people have different rolls in act one and act two, right?” You asked, thinking back to the info Groff had spouted last night.

“Yeah, it’s Daveed, Oak, Anthony and Jazzy who make the most primary switches.” He said, gesturing to each person as he spoke about them.

“And so are they their act one characters in the opening number?” You asked, making sure you knew exactly what was going on in order to interpret the show in the best way possible.

“Well that’s the great part about the opening number, the character-specific lines could relate to either character. The ‘we fought with him’ can either be seen as Hamilton’s friends fighting alongside him, or his enemies fighting against him, and so on.” You nodded, smiling.

“That’s genius.” Tommy smiled knowingly at your star-struck voice. You didn’t know what to think about that.

“Hit it up Lacamoire.” Lin called from the side of the room and you watched as Leslie walked onto the stage snapping and began to sing.

Your wide eyes and awed smile only grew as more and more of the cast began to walk onto the stage and sing.

By the time Lin was singing his first “Alexander Hamilton” you had actual tears in your eyes and you cursed yourself for being so goddamn sensitive.

You had to swipe below your eyes to keep your emotions partially subdued when Pippa started to sing about Hamilton’s mother.

By the time the entire cast was singing at full volume you were pretty sure you were about to fall out of your chair. It was, quite frankly, the greatest thing you’d ever heard.

The last ‘Alexander Hamilton' was sung and you and Tommy began to clap. Lin walked over to you, a slightly nervous look on his face.

“So did you like it?” He asked, and you stared at him dumbfounded for a second.

“Like it? Lin, that was the best thing I’ve heard in my entire life!” You said, his face lighting up like a lightbulb.

“Thank you so much!” He responded, bumping your shoulder with his and giving off enough energy to light a house.

The day progressed in a similar fashion and by the time they got to George Washington’s introduction, you began taking real notes.

It was small things before that, like remembering certain entrances or things that might interfere with certain costume choices, but as the songs continued, the notes became slightly more analytical.

-Utilize the number concept brought up in Ten Duel Commandments in act 2

-More complex harmonies for the Schuyler Sisters

-Gap-wtf happened to J.Laurens????

-Holy shit Dear Theodosia will be a cry fest

You had very little actual criticism for the show, but instead you could see where Lin (and the cast)’s talent could stretch even farther. It was mostly just heavy praise for certain aspects and ways to expand upon those.

By the time they got through the songs that came later in the show, this including Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story, you didn’t even try to hide your tears.

“Okay, so that was- wait, hold up, are you okay?” Lin asked, concerned as to why there were tear tracks on your face.

“Me? Of course, yeah, I’m fine, just, the last song. You know, it’s a tear jerker.” As you said that Lin looked strangely… proud?

“That’s exactly the intent. I’m just glad it worked.” He said, before his brain caught up to his mouth. “Not that I’m glad you’re upset, of course! I’m just glad it reaches people, like, emotionally.” Lin said, looking mildly panicked.

“Lin, it’s fine, _I’m_ glad it made me upset! It just means the show I’m working on is that much more amazing,” You laughed jokingly, and he laughed back.

It probably wasn't good how his laugh made you feel. If he kept laughing like that you were scared to see just what you might do.

“So, did you take notes?” He asked and your eyes widened in horror. How would he react if he learned you had taken critical notes? Would he be angry? God, what a horrible way to start a job.

“O-oh, yeah, they’re not much though.” You said, trying to escape from the situation you were cornered into. 

“Nonsense! I’m sure they’re amazing.” You internally winced. Why did he have to be such a gentleman? “Can I see them?” You cursed every deity you could think of as you shakily handed him the paper you had been scribbling on.

His eyes got wider the more he read, and you assumed he got to the actual critiques as he sat down heavily, mouth agape, still staring at the pages.

“Damn.” He whispered and you braced yourself for the worst. “These are really good!”

Wait, what?

“T-thank you!” You responded, shocked. “I was worried they might seem too… you know, picky.”

“Picky is what this show thrives on. Do you mind if I keep these to look over more?” He asked, and you prayed you hadn’t written anything too embarrassing about his eyes or some shit as you agreed. 

Lin smiled for the umpteenth time and you took back what you had thought not minutes before. This was a _great_ way to start a job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading BrotherFam (Geen if you read this stop laughing at my attempt to be cool and use inside jokes as greetings) 
> 
> On a seperate note,  
> 1\. Hahaha, well I’m still recovering from seeing Moana a few weeks ago, so I’ve decided there’s gonna be a Moana chapter near the end… probably… like the world premiere or something… and there’ll be a nice big romantic gesture… cuz i think the reader’ll love Disney… cuz who doesn’t… I’m Moana trash… whoops  
> 2\. Can I just say that y'all are the absolute greatest. Thank you so much. Knowing people actually read this makes me rlly fucking happy.  
> 3\. It took a while to write this one because A., I tried to make it as long as I could for you guys as an apology, and B. I tried to do some research on the songs and shit.


	4. Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to diss John Adams because this is bordering on being two days late and why the fuck not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just expect updates on Saturday at this point, like, jesus fucking christ. 
> 
> Did I edit this while watching SNL? You bet your ass I did. 
> 
> Also, Daveed is the mom friend and if you don't agree you can leave   
> (jk but not really)
> 
> On a more serious note, I did some editing on the last chapter. If you're too lazy to read the three sentences I changed, know this: There are gaps all throughout the show, not just act two.

The next few days progressed in much the same manner. 

 

You would wake up at Groff's apartment, eat breakfast, go to the theatre, and sketch out costume ideas as you watched the numbers be reviewed. 

 

It was on your fourth day on the the job that Lin called you in for a meeting. 

 

You came as prepared as you could be, working late into the night on your different 'Eliza' costume ideas and putting them in a folder, slightly nervous. 

 

When you knocked on Lin's office door, you were greeted with the pleasant surprise of his beaming face. 

 

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "long time no see!" You laughed. It was true, he had been locked in his office for the last two days working on a new number and you hated to admit that you missed him. Because you had known him less than a week and that was pathetic. You were pathetic. 

 

"What've you been working on?" You said, slipping into casual conversation as you both say down. 

 

"Dissing John Adams." He answered, straight faced and you smiled. 

 

"I can't wait to hear it." You replied. 

 

"Well after this meeting I'd love to get some feedback on it." He said, completely serious. 

 

"Oh-oh wow, I mean, yeah, yes, that'd be wonderful, if you're sure." You were flustered to say the least. 

 

"Totally!" There was a second of eye contact that lasted longer than it needed to until he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down. 

 

He asked you about what you had so far and you handed him your sketches. 

 

"Because I'm not sure what the balance will need to be, I'm designing some old, and new styles, and some things that are somewhere in between." You said, pleased with yourself when he looked impressed. 

 

"These are really good. Now, I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think you could maybe bring in a sample of one by Monday?" Your mind went back to something Jon had said about Lin working fast. 

 

"Yeah, of course! I'll get right on it. Now, I believe I was promised a roast of the second president of the United States of America?" His face lit up-both at the idea of new costumes and at being able to share his newest creation. 

 

"Okay, here's the layout of the song…" 

 

He proceeded to tell you about the broad details about the Adams Administration rap, and when you seemed genuinely curious about it, he rapped what he had so far, and you made comments on places that could flow better and parts where the word choice seemed to be of place. 

 

By the time you left the office your stomach hurt from laughing and you felt content and warm for the first time in a long while. 

 

"That was really good." You said to him as you both headed to the break room for lunch. 

 

"I know, you already told me ten times." He teased, prompting a shove from you as you stepped into the room that had (unbeknownst to you) gone silent. 

 

“Well not all of us are eloquent enough to write a musical about the founding fathers.” You said, smirking as he flipped his hair back with adopted superiority. 

 

“What’s for lunch? I’m starving?” There was a moment of silence as the cast processed what they had just seen. 

 

“Ramen, you fucker.” Replied Daveed with an eye roll, taking pity on the both of you. 

 

Lin, true to Daveed’s word, proceeded to make ramen at the tiny propane camp stove someone (most likely him) had brought, seemingly for exactly that purpose. 

 

As you both got situated with your food, you sat down, slipping into easy conversation, that somehow turned to history class. 

 

“It was almost like it was theatre, you know? Everyone who lives a dramatic life gets remembered by a history textbook.” Chris said, smiling. 

 

“I was the kid that used to fall asleep in class, so, you know…” trailed off Jasmine, causing Anthony to scoff. 

 

“What? No way, didn’t you tell me you were the nerd who got straight A’s?” He said, looking at her skeptically. 

 

“Well yeah, but history was taught in such a boring way that I had to learn on my own time, late at night, and that lead to no sleep, which lead to falling asleep in a boring class, which was history, and the cycle continued.” You thought that made sense, and were again reminded how wonderful everyone there was. 

 

“I was a bit of a history buff.” You said before you could stop yourself, taking a sip out of your water bottle to hide your mortification. Had you bonded with the cast enough to be giving your opinion? 

 

“Really?” Lin said, leaning forward, his eyes alight. 

 

“Yeah,” you shrugged nonchalantly, hiding a sigh of relief. “The founding fathers were strangely my favorite historical figures.” you said, cursing your inability to shut up a moment later. 

 

“Woah, what a coincidence.” Said Oak, in a way that could have been condescending had he not been smiling fondly. 

 

You resolved to not tell them. 

 

And then Jon fucked that up and did it for you. 

 

“She was actually a bit obsessed with Hamilton and Laurens.” You let out an indignant squeak as the cast roared with laughter. 

 

“Jonathan! What the hell!” You yelled, your voice high pitched. 

 

“You were,” Anthony paused to stop himself from relapsing into laughter, “Obsessed with them?” 

 

“I’ll have you know they were a very cute possible-couple.” You said, crossing your arms. The people who didn’t know what you were talking about looked confused, and Lin smiled softly at you. 

 

“Their letters are pretty affectionate.” He admitted, causing you to beam at him. 

 

“I know, right! Nobody who invites their bro to their wedding night is straight, I can tell you that.” This prompted another round of laughs and you couldn’t help but be glad you had spoken in the first place.

——

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventful. Every once and a while Writer Lin™ made the transition to Actor Lin™ and would step out to work on a number or two. You were trying to get one of your Eliza costume designs finalized, and if Lin didn’t have to be so goddamn charming every time he walked into the room you felt you might be getting more work done. 

 

It was a quarter to five when Lin burt out of his office and called your name. 

 

“I finished it!” He said, bouncing slightly, containing an alluring child-like excitement. 

 

“The Adams Rap?” You asked, setting your work down and walking over to where he was standing in the door frame. 

 

He nodded excitedly and called out to Tommy and Lacamoire, who were currently discussing notes with each other. 

 

“Partial Core Meeting.” He said by way of explanation as they entered his office. “I’ll brief Andy tomorrow.” You suddenly felt out of place. 

 

“Oh! I can just…” You gestured to the door, making it apparent you wouldn’t be offended if they kicked you out. 

 

“No, no, you helped me with this! I want to show you.” Your heart skipped a beat as he insisted, realizing he wanted to include you.  _ It’s just because you helped him _ , you told yourself.  _ It doesn’t mean anything. _

 

You and the guys sat down in the chairs Lin had set up and you admired him for being able to just stand there in from of people and broadcast himself. 

 

“Feel free to rap along.” He said, throwing a wink at you. Your stomach flipped and  _ damn _ , you were fucked. 

 

“An open letter to the fat, arrogant, anti-charismatic, national embarrassment known as president John Adams.” He started.

 

“Shit.” You said, slightly hesitant at filling Burr’s roll. 

 

“The man’s irrational, he claims that I’m in league with Britain in some vast international intrigue,” As you heard more and more of the rap you had helped him create your hesitance began to slip away. 

 

“Bitch please!” You and Lin called in unison, and you knew you had made the right decision when he grinned at you and continued on with even more enthusiasm than before. 

 

“You wouldn’t know what I’m doing, you’re always going berserk, but you never show up to work,” You snapped along, smiling. “Give me regards to Abigail next time you write about my,” You took a deep breath and joined in for “Lack of moral compass,” Laughing at the easter egg you and Lin had turned that into. “At least I do my job up in this rumpus!”

 

“Oooh!” You yelled as Lin began the next verse. 

 

“The line is behind me I crossed it again,” he smiled at you as you sung ‘crossed it again’ with him and began to dance. “Well the president lost it again.” 

 

“Oh, such a rough life, better run to your wife.” You called, brave enough to do it solo and being rewarded by Lin’s face brightening even more. 

 

“Now the boss’ in Boston again. Lemme ask you a question,” Lin began again.

 

“Who sits?” You said together. 

 

“At your desk when you’re in,” You were both now full out dancing as you sung,

 

“Massachusets?” In unison. 

 

“They were calling you a dick back in ’76,” at this Tommy let out a bark of laughter. “And you haven’t done anything,” 

 

“New since!” You didn’t really hate John Adams, but damn, you were getting pumped as you joined Lin for the ends of the lines. “You nuisance, with no sense.”

 

“You’ll die of irreverence,” Lin continued. 

 

“You can call me the devil, you aspire to my level, you inspire to malevolence,” Lin rapped, eyes lighting up with imitation fire only a natural-born actor can pull off. 

 

“Say hi to the Jeffersons!” You both shouted, ignoring Lacamoire shooting a look at Tommy, because people  _ really needed to stop doing that around them, Jesus Christ _ . 

 

“And the spies all around me maybe they can confirm, I don’t care if I kill my career with this letter I’m confining you to one term,” He smirked and didn’t look at all surprised as you began to shout the last line with him, 

 

“Sit down John you fat motherfucker!” You said, nearly jumping up from your seat. Damn, how the fuck did Lin create something like that? 

 

The claps from Tommy and Lacamoire caused you to slump down, slightly self conscious until Lin held out his hand for a high five. 

 

“If you can help create something like that, I’m firing these nerds.” He joked, jerking his thumb towards the other two in the room. 

 

“It’s got our approval as long as Andy agrees,” said Tommy, looking between the two of you as if he could see something spanning between your bodies that you could not. Ignoring that last thing, you grinned at Lin. 

 

“Good job.” You said simply, before looking at the time. “Damn, it’s almost five. Anything else you need?” You desperately prayed to anyone listening that you didn’t come off flirty. 

 

“Nope, you’re good. Enjoy your weekend!” Lin said, walking with you out the door of his office. 

 

“Thanks, you too, I’ll have a costume sample by Monday.” You assured, before turning around and gathering your stuff from where you had left it on a chair in the corner. When you had gathered and straightened up, you turned around, only to come face to face with curly hair and giving a quiet shriek. 

 

“Jesus, Diggs!” You said, looking at him incredulously. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” 

 

“Sorry.” He said, not sounding sorry at all. “Anyway, I need to ask you something.” 

 

“I highly doubt I’m leaving until you do, so go ahead.” You said, trying not to be nervous. You were mostly comfortable with everyone there, but there was still fear lingering in the back of your mind that you’d end up not working well with the group dynamic. 

 

“We do this thing where we get together and hang out outside of work.” He said, prompting you to roll your eyes. 

 

“Yes, people do typically have fun with their friends when not at work.” You said, raising an eyebrow, prompting a snort from Oak in passing. 

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” he pressed on, ignoring your jab, “Do you want to join us? We’ll probably just watch a movie and get some pizza at Anthony and Jas’s place.” He seemed to genuinely want you there. 

 

“Sure!” You said brightly. 

 

“Great! Groff can get you there. Sunday night, see you there!” He called as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, you laid in bed in a home that was not yours, in a city you had been in for a week, thinking about a job you'd had for even less, and feeling so incredibly  _ grounded _ you could not think of being anywhere else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who understands the “lack of moral compass” easter egg thing, but then again, not everyone spends their time reading the Genius lyrics annotations to cut Hamiltunes.   
> (Double kudos to you if you caught the obscure 21 Chump Street reference.)
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR COMMENTING AND READING AND KUDOS-ING AND BEING ALL AROUND AMAZING. 
> 
> (This was edited really late at night I'm so sorry for any and all errors.)


	5. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *runs in panting* it’s *gasp* its hERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIN  
> I apologize to cheese pizza lovers. There is cheese pizza bashing in this chapter. Despite the fact that I only eat cheese pizza. 
> 
> Also, if minor consumption of alcohol makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway, please let me know. Skip over this chapter and I can send you an alternate one with like, the two sentences about drinking cut out. Be safe kiddies. 
> 
> I DID NOT EDIT THIS. I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT.

The lights in the bathroom were the worst part of getting dressed up at night. 

 

With no light to cushion their blazing obviousness, they blatantly give way for every line, blemish, and makeup fuck up on one’s face.

 

You were currently getting dressed to go over to Jasmine and Anthony’s house, and you were not nervous. Not at all. You were 510 percent calm, cool, and collected. 

 

… of course that didn’t mean you couldn’t want to look your best. Which is why you were currently cursing out the mirror and lighting and makeup and basically everything in general.

 

“Is it like… bright in there?” You asked, popping your head out of the door to talk to Groff in the adjacent kitchen. 

 

Jon looked up, confused. 

 

“In the apartment?” He clarified, his confusion morphing into incredulity as you nodded. “Why?” 

 

“I hate the way the god-aweful bright lights of your bathroom make me look and I wanna make sure their apartment isn’t the same.” You said, ducking back into the bathroom to continue applying eyeliner. 

 

“I think it’s… moderately bright?” Jonathan said, walking over to the bathroom and leaning against the doorframe. “Wait,” He said, a smile creeping across his face. “Is this about a certain writer that’s going to be there?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“No!” You said, possibly a tad too soon. “No. I just want to make a good impression on everyone.” 

 

“Mhm.” He hummed, looking unimpressed. 

 

Huffing and reassuring yourself you were not becoming a gender stereotype and obsessing over what some guy would think of you, you took one last look in the mirror before calling it good, walking outside, and grabbing your coat. 

 

“Let’s go.” You said, grabbing the bottles of wine you were bringing to contribute on the way out and rolling your eyes as Jon made kissing noises behind you.

 

The drive was fairly uneventful, filled to the brim with fighting over control of the radio like the cliché teenagers they were— _I don’t care if you’re a guest here, I’m the one who’s fucking driving_ —and you ignoring the meaningful looks Jon just _had_ to keep giving you. 

 

Soon enough you were pulling up in front of a moderately nice apartment building. The wind was alive, but not nearly strong enough to do any damage, which you were thankful about. You didn’t spend thirty minutes hating yourself for caring about how your hair looked just to have it be mused into a fucking bird nest by a gust of air. 

 

As you entered the elevator, you rounded on Groff. 

 

“Don’t embarrass me.” You deadpanned, looking him straight in the eye. 

 

“But these are like, my friends? Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ to not embarrass _me_?” He asked, squinting down at you, because _of course_ he had to be taller than you. 

 

“If you mention the lighting incident…” You said trailing off menacingly. 

 

“What? That literally happened fifteen minutes ago, you can’t call it an ‘incident’ like it’s some sort of traumatic experience that gives you nightmares!” He said, looking like he was trying not to laugh. 

 

“Dont. Push it.” You hissed, prompting him to laugh and you to punch him in the arm. 

 

By the time you got to what was supposedly their door he was still grumbling nuder his breath about your ‘inhuman strength’ and ‘anger management issues’. 

 

You hesitantly nocked on the wooden door in front of you with the number 51 painted on it in sleek black paint from which laughter and the sounds of people talking was coming. 

 

After a moment, Jonathan huffed at you, pushed by, and opened the door yelling,

 

“The party is here bitches!” Surprisingly, or really unsurprisingly if you really thought about it,m only a third of the room even looked up as he entered, giving you the funny feeling most expiated him to do that on a regular basis. 

 

“Because nocking went out of style years ago.” You said rolling your eyes. 

 

“Who would Jon be if he nocked politely on doors?” Said a voice you did not expect to hear so close and it took all your will not to jump in surprise. 

 

“A stranger.” You said, smiling at Lin. 

 

“Can I take your coat?” He asked, and you willed yourself not to blush as you thanked him. 

 

He pointed you to the kitchen when he noticed the bottles you had brought and went off to hang up your and Jonathan’s coats. 

 

As you walked to the room he had pointed at, you admired the apartment. It had a very open floor plan, with hardwood floors, moderately high ceilings, and clean table space that made you feel like you were in an Ikea showroom. At the same time, the pictures on the wall and the way the couch was crooked in the living room gave it personality and warmth and goddamn, you needed to get on searching for your own place. 

 

You found Renee and Carleigh in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, discussing something that stopped abruptly when you walked in. 

 

“Hey!” Renee said and you found yourself in a halfway-hug with each other them—each girl had one of their arms thrown lazily around your shoulders for a second. 

 

“Glad you could make it.” Carleigh said with a smile. 

 

“Of course! Now, I’ve recently found out that Jon has a secret double life as a prestigious wine conosour and stole from his personal collection.” You said, holding up the bottles in your hands. 

 

“Oooh, drinking Groff’s alcohol? That’s something I can get behind.” Said Renee. 

 

It turned out it was something you could all get behind. 

 

By the time the pizza got there, you had learned about the time Renee had fallen into an orchestra pit and the two times Carleigh had run into a senator in the street and spilled coffee on them both times. 

 

“Foods here!” You heard Leslie (who had been conned into paying for it) call, and you took that as your cue to go back into the living room, where two stacks of pizza boxes were sitting on a coffee table, next to a pile of DVDs. 

 

“Cheese on the left, pepperoni on the right.” You heard Lin say as you glanced around the room and surveyed the people there. 

 

There were only about fifteen people there, you assumed not everyone came every night, but there were still a good eight pizza boxes.

 

“Are you feeding an army?” You asked Lin, only partially joking. 

 

“Yes.” He replied without missing a beat. 

 

You stepped up to the growing line together and you laughed as he grabbed four slices of cheese pizza. 

 

“Okay, what? You eat cheese pizza?” You asked, slightly incredulous as you picked up two slices of pepperoni. 

 

“Um, yes.” He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“But, why? It’s so… boring!” You were actually astounded. How could someone so brilliant have such a bland taste in the fine culinary art of pizza? 

 

“Sometimes I like onions and mushrooms.” He said, nearly done with his first slice. 

 

“Are you vegetarian or something?” You asked, simply not understanding how Lin could not want pepperoni pizza. 

 

“Nah, I just don’t like pepperoni or sausage.” He said, a glimmer of fondness in his tone and eyes. 

 

“Hey! Stop arguing like a married couple and help us choose a movie!” Called Thayne from his spot on the couch. You were too busy looking down at the plate in your hand to notice a blush blooming across Lin’s face to rival your own.

 

“It’s between Mary Poppins and Rent.” Jonathan informed you as you sat down next to him on the soft carpet and you smiled fondly. Of course it would be musicals, she was sitting in a room full of soon-to-be Broadway singers. 

 

After a vote where only a few brave souls chose Rent, Mary Poppins was popped into the DVD player and everyone settled in as Anthony brought in massive bowls of popcorn. 

 

Lin slid to the floor as Bert began addressing the camera, claiming Renee kept kicking him (which she did—in all fairness he followed along with her plan unknowingly) and you took a handful of popcorn. 

 

You tried to not look at him. You really did. You tried to tell yourself what a bad idea it was, sitting literally in front of everyone else, to be staring at the captivating man next to you, but… watching Lin watch the movie was far greater than watching it yourself. 

 

You tried to keep it discreet, looking at him through the corners of your eyes. It was absolutely adorable how his face lit up at the screen when a character told a joke. He watched with the mix of careful precision and relaxed observation that only someone who had watched something a million times before could.

 

You realized you had both shifted a tiny bit closer by the time the Banks children had finished singing about their ideal caretaker. 

 

It wasn’t really much, maybe an inch or so on each end, but it confused you. Maybe you had imagined it with your wine addled brain (it was only really two glasses— _shut up brain I figured something out and I’m sticking to this easy answer_ ).

 

You really tuned back into the movie when Mrs. Banks began to sing about women’s rights. Sister Suffragette had been one of your favorite songs as a kid, and you still knew it all by heart, and so you hoped you were quiet enough when you started humming along with it under your breath. 

 

When Renee harmonized quietly you blushed, not realizing you had been singing along so loud. 

 

You and Lin had little room between you to begin with, but by the time Mary had entered the house with face you could only hope to achieve and talked herself into the position of nanny you were basically shoulder to shoulder.

 

You were now able to see his face even better through your peripheral vision, and you were now able to see up close the soft curve of his jawline and the slight bags under his eyes that suggested weariness he was good at covering up. 

 

You blushed as you caught yourself almost turning your head to get a better look at the fascinating human being sitting beside you. 

 

Spoonful of Sugar got everyone singing and broke you from your quiet spell as you and Lin sung at the lop of your lungs, slightly dancing with each other. As you were transported back to your childhood you engaged in a conversation with him through song, making unexaggerated arm and hand movements as if to tell a story, and listening with your eyes as he talked back. 

 

It was, of course, not at all as awe-inspiring of an event than what was soon to come. 

 

By the time Bert and Mary were greeting each other as old friends, you and Lin were sitting like old friends, leaning slightly against one another, and so it was only natural that when Jolly Holiday started to play, Lin sung for Bert and no one else joined him. 

 

“Aint it a glorious day, right as a morning in May, Ain't it a glorious day? I feel like I could fly,” He began to sing, and so, as to follow the connections being drawn between characters and people in the living room, it felt on natural of you to respond. 

 

“Now Bert, none of your larking about.” It surprised you just as much as everybody else—everybody except Lin that is, who grinned at you and began to act out what he was singing. 

"Have you ever seen the grass so green, or a bluer sky? Oh it's a jolly 'oliday with Mary, Mary makes your 'eart so light!” He gestured to you, putting his hand on his heart and fully embodying the roll—it was a talent you’d have to admire later.

"Haven’t changed a bit have you.” You remarked, smiling in an almost knowing way. 

"When the day is gray and ordinary, Mary makes the sun shine bright!” At this, he kissed your hand, prompting you to blush as you said,

“Oh, honestly!” Along with Mary. 

   
"Oh, 'appiness is bloomin' all around ‘er, the daffodils are smilin' at the dove! When Mary 'olds your ‘and,” at this he took your hand in his, playing up the flintiness of the scene. _Interesting character choice_. "You feel so grand, your 'eart starts beatin’ like a big brass band!” Lin made a show of swinging your adjoined hands along with the beat of the drum, and, smirking, you pulled your hand away, only to swat his shoulder as you sung,

“You are a lightheaded.” 

"It's a jolly 'oliday with Mary! No wonder that it's Mary that we love!” You tried to calm your heart’s frantic beating at those last words. 

As the barnyard animals pitched in on Bert’s song, so did the rest of the cast, each taking on a different animal’s roll as they sung a part of the verse. 

"Oh it's a jolly 'oliday with Mary  
Mary makes your 'eart so light!  
When the day is gray and ordianry  
Mary makes the sun shine bright!  
Oh, 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er  
The daffodils are smilin' at the dove  
When Mary 'olds your 'and  
You feel so grand  
Your 'eart starts beatin' like  
A big brass band!  
It's a jolly 'oliday with Mary  
No wonder that it's Mary that we love!"

Preparing yourself for your ‘solo’, all it took to get into character was looking at Lin, eyes wide with excitement. _Just at singing in general_ , you told yourself. _Not at singing with you._

 

"Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert,” you turned your head to the other people in the room, as if singing Lin’s praises. "Gentlemen like you are few,” as you sung this, you smiled at Lin. "Though you're just a diamond in the rough, Bert,” You softly touched his arm, "Underneath your blood is blue!” You belted as you flung your arm in front of you, as if capturing the attention of an invisible audience. "You'd never think of pressing your advantage, forbearance is the hallmark of your creed! A lady needn't fear when you are near,” You sung, slipping an arm around his shoulder. "Your sweet gentility is crystal clear!"

 

"Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bert, a jolly, jolly holiday with you!” You and the cast sung the last part in unison, before erupting into laughter. 

 

You looked over at Lin, only to find his eyes wide.

 

“You’re a good singer.” he said, and you smiled so big your cheeks hurt.

 

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself.” You said, smirking, before making a bold move and laying your head against his shoulder. 

 

Maybe you would regret it in the morning, but for tonight, sleeping on your maybe-sorta-kinda crush seemed like quite the jolly holiday indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry you endured that mess of spelling and grammatical errors


	6. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerlessness has never felt so good. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Minor repercussions. Major build ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, you don't even know. I have a whole apology typed up that I'll post later, but for now, just read. 
> 
> I don't own anything and this is not an accurate representation of the people described.

 

You woke up to pinpricks of pain along your neck and muffled giggling and immediately knew today was not going to be your finest day. 

 

Maybe you had drunk more than you thought, maybe that was why your body felt uncomfortable and disjointed, like your bones were sitting a fraction above or below where they normally rested. 

 

You looked down and covered your mouth to muffle your scream. 

 

You had definitely drunk more than you thought, because resting peacefully under your head was a shoulder. Attached to the shoulder was Lin-Manuel Miranda. 

 

With wide eyes, you carefully removed the arm Lin had draped over your shoulders and scooted away like a silent ninja. 

 

As you backed into the general area of the kitchen, you kept your eyes on Lin, moving slowly as not to make any sound. Of course, that all went out the window when you ran into a wall and let out a small yelp. 

 

As you turned, you became conscious of two things. One, there were people giggling behind you, and two, you had not run into a wall, but Oak, who was now bent over, wheezing in laughter.

 

As you turned around, horror stricken, your suspicions were confirmed. They had seen all of it. 

 

“Hey!” You squeaked out. “Pleasant morning we’re having!”

 

_ Pleasant morning we’re having? Pleasant morning we’re having? What the fuck? What are you, Irish?  _

 

“It sure is  _ pleasant  _ all right.” Said Jasmine with a smirk. 

 

Blushing, you slipped through the crowd of people who had seen you. Asleep. On top of your sort-of-boss. Who you also happened to be developing feelings for. Because of-fucking- _ course _ . 

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Groff said, catching your sleeve just as you were about to fully escape the traumatic experience.

 

“Excuse you?” You said, your voice dangerous. You suppressed a victorious chuckle when most of the people in the room instinctively leaned back. 

 

“It’s hardly time to go yet, we haven’t even had morning drinks!” Fifty different ways to brutally murder Jonathan Groff were swirling around in your head at that moment. 

 

“I think I’ll just get home, I have one hell of a hangover.” You bit out through clenched teeth. 

 

“Well, I’m your ride so technically we aren’t going home until I say so.” Would breaking his neck be too merciful? 

 

“I’ll get an Uber!” You said, raising your voice slightly and pulling away from him sharply. 

 

You were about to turn around and get your coat from the closet where you were sure it was hanging when you heard him. 

 

“Morning everyone!” How the fuck did he sound that awake before eight? “Hey, where you headed?” Oh god he was addressing you. You hardened your resolve and turned around to tell him you were leaving. 

 

“Oh she was just trying to leave early.” Maybe a quick death would be worth it, that way Jon could stop fucking shit up.

 

“What? Why?” Lin looked confused and there was a creased concern brought to his face that was particularly accentuated above his left eyebrow and you cursed Groff profusely because even if you could kill him at the moment he’d probably come back as a ghost for the sole purpose of whispering your embarrassing secrets to Lin without having to fear facing the physical consequences.

 

“Hangover. Can’t really leave now though, Jon’s my ride.” You winced at the looks the others gave each other behind Lin’s back. 

 

One uncomfortable morning and insult laden car ride later you were sitting in Jonathan’s living room trying to figure out the appropriate color to give to each Schuyler sister. 

 

Lin had only asked for an Eliza sketch, but you were on a roll. 

 

You had toyed with the idea of embracing traditional hip-hop style fashion, but the elegance of certain songs (read: Helpless) just didn’t seem to fit. 

 

You had decided over the last few days that your job as costumer was to help show this new interpretation, but you felt that if you could not give the audience a traditional silhouette to project the fast rap songs onto, the show would seem lackluster. 

 

So, you were currently trying out three different types of Schuyler dresses. One had a skirt that began slightly higher, the next had large sleeves, and the third was the neutral middle ground between the two. 

 

That was the one you liked the best, and the one you were currently setting color and fabric to. 

 

The first color that came to you was (surprisingly) for Peggy. Yellow was really the only color that could suggest the innocence that came with her youth, but was bright enough to shine on it’s own. You knew how much of a badass Peggy was alleged to be, you had done your research. 

 

You were thinking about red for Angelica, seeing as it was the vibrant color of love and shit, but pink for passion seemed to have a more distinctive flair. Besides, you were saving red for Maria Reynolds. 

 

And Eliza... Eliza was blue. Eliza was open skies and dreams and fabric softener. Eliza was ocean and undercurrent and wind, and hurricane in the softest way possible. Eliza was blue. 

 

Soon it was 11:15 and you were close to done. Groff had returned from some club or bar or something and was currently asking about takeout. 

 

"Chinese or Indian?" 

 

"Wow, how stereotypical are we?"

 

"Are you referring to the lack of creative take out food or the fact that I'm your gay best friend and we're broke, white, and living in New York City?"

 

"Both."

 

"Indian it is than.” 

 

You were grateful he didn’t bring up The Lin Thing, you didn’t think you could handle that. You supposed he could be fulfilling the role of Supporting Best Friend (for once in his life), but it seemed more likely he was just scared shitless of the “talk” you had given him in the car. 

 

You went to sleep and tried not to think of how 24 hours ago you were warm and comfortable and safe. 

——

The next day came early and expected, but it was the most awake you had been on a Monday in a long time. 

 

You got up with your alarm, had time for a shower, spent more time on your make up, and you told yourself it was only because you wanted to face the day with a positive attitude. You weren’t fooling anyone by denying the excitement that was coiled in your stomach at the thought of seeing Lin today, sharing ideas with Lin today, eating lunch with Lin today, and god, you were sick with worry that you had somehow messed your whole dynamic up. 

 

You made coffee for Jon and hated yourself for forgiving him so quickly for being such a prick. You supposed that's what best friends do though. 

 

By the time you were both ready and in the car, you had changed shoes twice, yelled at Groff three times, and checked to make sure the manilla envelope of sketches was still in your bag five times. 

 

“You’re really nervous to show him your designs then.” Jon said casually as he stared out at the blocked road in front of them. Of course he could see you. You only hoped you didn’t read so desperate to everyone else. 

 

“They’re my bosses, of course I’m nervous.” You said, putting as much emphasis on the ‘they’ as you possibly could without embracing yourself further. You both knew the truth but it was much easier to ignore if you weren’t making it so goddamn obvious. 

 

“Mhmm.” Groff hummed non-committedly, barely concealing a smirk behind a long swig of his travel mug and grumblings about New York drivers. 

 

You got there on time and you were honestly not ready to face everything, but the sound of mix-matched songs and bits of laughter from the door ushered you in. Even if you were extremely uncomfortable, at least you had the best job in the world. 

 

“Hey!” Daveed, who had been sitting at the edge of the room alone on his phone, called to you. 

 

“Good morning.” You said smiling, shifting your things so you could sit down next to him on the floor. 

 

“I’m assuming you don’t want to talk about Saturday?” You glared at him for mentioning it, but you reminded yourself that at least he had the courtesy to lower his voice. 

 

“Not particularly.” You answered through gritted teeth. Luckily, he had the tact to drop the subject. 

 

“Well, as nice as it has been to be chopped liver over here,” Groff said, dramatically putting a hand over his heart in mock despair, “I think rehearsal is about to start.” 

 

“Yeah yeah drama queen, cool your tits.” You said, taking Daveed’s outstretched hand to help you stand up just as Lin stepped out of his office. You knew you were imagining the way he slightly stiffened at the sight of your held hands, but you dropped Daveed’s quickly anyway, ignoring the knowing smirk he was shooting your way. 

 

“Morning!” He began, the cast shuffling towards him. “Okay people, we’re getting really close. We just have a few gaps but I think if we keep sticking somewhat to the schedule we should be able to have a full run through in three weeks.” This induced cheering from you and everyone around you. “Yes, I know, very exciting. I’ll turn you over to Tommy for today’s schedule.” 

 

Tommy shifted to address the crowd and Lin walked to the outskirts of the huddle. 

 

“Good morning guys! So we’re gonna start by cleaning What’d I Miss,” As Tommy be began to detail the day, you felt someone slide in next to you. Slightly turning your head to smile at Lin, you found him to be way closer than you’d expected. 

 

You made awkward eye contact as he smiled a ‘good morning’ to you for a few seconds before coughing quietly and looking down, focussing back in on Tommy to hear him mention your name. 

 

“You’ll be helping us with some of the numbers, right?” He said, looking between you and Lin questioningly. 

 

“Yup, sounds good.” You answered, leaving Tommy to hesitantly go back to checking with the other sparse number of crew members. 

 

A few minutes later they began to run Jefferson’s introductory number and all thoughts of Lin were pushed aside in favor of helping in ways you didn’t think you were qualified for. 

 

“Does this move work?” It was something Andy seemed to ask you often, and after a while you had realized he meant not only would it work onstage, but with the music and tone in general. 

 

“Yeah it looks great, though maybe the feet crossing could be double time so he gets to stage right at an earlier line and has some time to improvise?” You suggested, still hesitant about your input. 

 

“Perfect, I was thinking the same thing. Gives more time to flesh out the character.” Kail chimed in. 

 

You smiled and continued to give your input until the clock struck 10:00AM and it was time to switch to vocal practice for Schuyler Sisters, one of the rare songs Lin wasn’t in. It was at this time he called you into his office to talk costumes. 

 

“So,” He said, eagerly rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist, “Have you got the Eliza sketches in your possession?” 

 

“Well, that was an oddly formal way to say that, but I got them, yeah. I did some for Angelica and Peggy too, just to see if they would pair well together.” You said, handing him the folder with a smile. “The ones with stars in the corners are my personal favorites, but the others are up for consideration too.” 

 

You watched nervously as he looked them over, head filling with possibilities ranging from him liking them to getting fired. 

 

“These are amazing!” He finally exclaimed after an awed examination. 

 

“Oh, wow, thanks. They’re just rough drafts, but they really needed to be done as soon as they could.” You began to ramble, stopping only when Lin dismissed your doubts with the wave of a hand. 

 

“They’re wonderful. Seriously. I can’t think of anyone who could’ve done a better job.” He said, his voice warm and welcoming. 

 

You continued to talk through details until just before lunch. As you exited the room, you found the cast sitting in silence, which was quickly changed as Daveed began to awkwardly speak. 

 

“And then I told that panda to mind it’s own damn business.” He said, his voice too loud, like he was trying to cover up for something. 

 

“Lunch?” Chris cut in after a few beats of awkward silence, getting an over enthusiastic response. 

 

As you walked towards the break room you fell into stride with Anthony. 

 

“What was that all about?” You asked, looking around suspiciously. 

 

“Oh, nothing.” He answered with a smirk and you relaxed a hair. “Just your love life.”

 

You would deny the undignified squawk that came out of your lips at those words for years. 

 

“What?” You hissed, dragging Anthony to the corner of the room where you had dropped your stuff, cheeks burning as your co-workers looked at you with raised eyebrows. 

 

“You and Lin, of course.” He said, as if it were obvious. 

 

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” You said, relieved when he let you walk away.

Lunch was awkward despite your best efforts not to let it become so. Your love life.  _ Really _ ? They were adults, not 7th graders. 

 

Despite all that, sitting next to Lin and talking all of lunch made up for the mortification. 

 

So, all in all, it was a pretty great day, and by the end of it, you were tired, but happy with how the day had gone. 

 

“Yo, we’re going out for drinks if you want to come?” Asked Oak as you were getting ready to go. 

 

“No, no, you go, I’m just gonna go home. It’s been a long day.” You said, smiling tiredly. 

 

“Aww man! You sure?” Protested Groff. Apparently he had wanted to go.  _ Great _ . That didn’t make you feel guilty at all. 

 

“Oh… well… I guess if you really want to go-“ You were about to give up your peaceful night when Lin swooped in. 

 

“I can give you a ride to Groff’s place if you want.” He said, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. 

 

“I can go, really, it’s no big deal.” You assured. 

 

“We don’t live that far away from each other and I’m not going out either, it’s seriously fine.” Lin said kindly, and you were internally cursing your soft heart for being so thoroughly  _ meltable _ .

 

“Well we’re heading out.” Groff said, smirking as he and the rest of your co-workers began to pack up. 

 

—— 

 

It took Lin a bit longer than the others to get his stuff from his office but you were more than willing to wait. You stood inside, chatting as he looked for the sheet of music he’d been working on. 

 

“I mean, it’s not like you’re composing this big new musical that’s gonna be on Broadway or anything. It’s not like organization can actually  _ help _ you.” You said, rolling your eyes. 

 

“Oh will you give it up, it’s not gonna make it to Broadway.” Lin said as he searched relentlessly.

 

“I’ll buy you a trip to Hawaii if it doesn’t become the biggest hit in decades.” You promised, leaning against the back of your couch and raising an eyebrow.

 

“Better pack your swimsuit then, we’re going surfing.” 

 

You laughed and began to help look.

 

The room seemed bigger now that you needed to find something, large and and unevenly landscaped. You could tell from the way there were papers littering the floor around his desk that he spent the majority of his time there, but the couch had indents and rings on the table next to it that suggested planning got done there too. The walls were covered in pictures of friends, family, and posters. 

 

You had both migrated to the back of the room and were looking under a basket that held makeshift skirts for dance rehearsal when the light flickered. 

 

It was quick but you both froze, not scared, suspended.  

 

You were laughing at yourself a moment later for thinking the day had gone off without a hitch, because of course, of  _ course _ there would be a blackout now, when they’re in a back room of a sketchy theatre. 

 

Trying to ground yourself, you looked at Lin, who was in turn looking at you. 

 

“Heh. Never thought I’d see the day when I was sitting next to _ you _ in a blackout.” You said, trying to calm your thoughts, your pulse, your breaths. 

 

“I take it you know Heights then?” He asked, sounding all at once surprised, amused, and concerned at the same time. Maybe you weren’t doing such a great job seeming calm. 

 

“Are you kidding?” You teased, “Theatre geek, remember?” He laughed, sinking down from his knees into a more comfortable seating position. 

 

“I mean, Heights isn’t necessarily a classic.” He responded. 

 

“Well I was a few years out of NYU when it started up and still trying to make a living in the city, and some friends and I completely fell in love with it.” You explained, turning around to rest your back against the wall. 

 

“I can see why you were so willing to take the job.” He smirked, copying your sitting position. 

 

“Oh yes, wanting to be a part of this awesome new experiment has nothing to do with it.” You bantered back, your eyes alight in the darkness of the room. 

 

“I knew it. Wait, so you graduated in what? ’02? ’03?” You were surprised they hadn’t talked about age yet, but shrugged off the fact as the darkness gave you the bravery to rest your head on his shoulder.  

 

“2004 actually. And you graduated…” You were disappointed in how little you actually knew about Lin’s background and hardened your resolve to make that change. 

 

“Just like three years earlier. Damn, we’re old.” A part of you was relieved you weren’t too terribly far away from each other, age wise. 

 

“I always knew I’d have to take up knitting and get a cat in my isolation from romance.” You said, an undertone of wistfulness coloring your voice. 

 

There was a silence in the room you didn’t know what to make of. 

 

“So you’re single then?” The question was a logical one to follow what had just been said, but it still took you by surprise. 

 

“Yeah. Do you have… anyone?” Though it had severely freaked you out, you were one thousand percent grateful to the electrical failures the building seemed to be dealing with as the darkness allowed you to hide the mortification shining through your facial features as you continued a conversation you wanted to punch in the throat. 

 

“Have you  _ seen _ me at work? No way do I have time for a social life!” Your laugh at his comment was loud, but god were you relieved. You hated yourself immediately afterwards for being happy at such an inappropriate thing. Lin was amazing and special and everything that should deserve a significant other to enjoy it. 

 

But it was almost as if your lively response sparked something in the room, because sure enough, the lights began to flicker back on. 

 

“Oh thank god, I was beginning to think I’d never see light again.” You joked as you blinked rapidly. 

 

Lin chuckled and offered his hand to help you stand up. As you passed it, Lin plucked the music from where it lay perched in the one place they hadn’t bothered to look, on top of his desk. 

 

“Come on, let's head out.” 

 

The walk to the car was spent in peaceful silence, just you and Lin’s conjoined hands and the lingering touch of something soon to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all the greatest, thank you for still reading this even after I was the worst author in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You read this crap? You, my friend, are one remarkable human being. Thanks. 
> 
> So far the plot is planned but loose. Comment on anything you'd like to see here.
> 
> This is short AF and I'll probably end up re-doing it.


End file.
